Closure
by flashgemini
Summary: This is the second installment of Awakening, brings back old characters still after the anime
1. Continuation

*This is a weird chapter, a little long, but then again there are details to be given. Don't be mad because I didn't go into their sex lives, I will later. *  
  
A night alone with a vampire, and that vampire to boot; it was interesting I must say. Alucard had allowed me to sit on him, and how I ever got away with what followed is still bothering me. He had kissed me, on the nose, and I suppose that's what started it. We lay on the floor in the office for a while, staring at one another, his hands resting quite firmly on my hips. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Am I permitted to move, or are you going to sit there all night?"  
  
I moved and watched as he stood and straightened out the wrinkles in his pants and shirt. He offered his hand, which I took and we remarked on each other's bodies for a few moments. I watched him, his figure in the moonlight. He was handsome, or maybe it was just the fact that I was no longer human that made me pick up on that fact. His eyes lowered to mine and he placed his hand on my head and rubbed on it. I pushed against his bare hand, realizing for the first time how strange it felt to be petted on.  
  
"Alucard?"  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
".."  
  
He knew what I wanted without me having to say it. I was still reeling from the fact that I had tried to kill myself and he saved me. Looking at him, I saw a distant look in his eyes, he missed her. Integra had been his master since she was 13, he had had to put up with a lot from her, but no matter how many times he stressed that she was just his master and nothing more, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he missed her.  
  
"I suppose I should restart the organization."  
  
".Yes.."  
  
"I know nothing about vampires or how to fight them. I'm going to need help, possibly not only yours."  
  
"I know someone."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Does that surprise you?"  
  
"A little, who?"  
  
"Seras Victoria. She was my.servant.for a time."  
  
"Oh, how will you find her?"  
  
He patted my head again and in an instant I was in his arms. I didn't even feel him pick me up. He carried me away to the room and placed me on Integra's bed, straddling me in the process. I was shocked, but before I could protest, he had his index finger over my lips, his touch was soft, and light.  
  
"Can I not sit here?"  
  
"Uh.well..I'm not exactly a chair."  
  
"Neither was I."  
  
He kissed me then, not on the nose, but on the lips. It was deep, almost caring, my body shuddered under his weight and he smirked at me as he pulled away. I flipped us both over, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, and as I thought about that I heard him laugh.  
  
"You're stronger than before."  
  
I said nothing but placed my hands lightly on his chest. His hands were back on my hips again, and he seemed quite content. It struck me a little odd that he would make me move so we could get in the same position in the different room, maybe he wanted something under him? I didn't ask I didn't have time; I was a bit preoccupied with what he was doing to me shirt to worry about the whys of Alucard.  
  
He was using his teeth to unbutton my shirt. Talented for a vampire, I blinked at him and watched for a moment, feeling his sharp fangs against my bare body. I shivered again, but it was a reflex, I was in no pain and I think he knew that. The last button fell open, revealing my tiny body. He smirked again and I looked at him.  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm so small?"  
  
"Just like your sister, small frame."  
  
No comment, it didn't need one. I lowered my head and worked on his shirt, though getting it off was going to be interesting, his coat was still on. He must have thought of it too because he sat up under me, allowing the coat, shirt and vest to fall down his arms. He was so light-skinned, so skinny. He lay down again and cupped my face in his hands, his hands trailed down my shoulders and brought me close to him. Our bodies touched and that was it.  
  
We didn't make it a whole lot farther, most of the night we lay there on top of one another. I wasn't one for screwing the undead and even if I was there would be other days for it. After a few hours of his hands trailing my back I fell asleep against him, my head under his chin. 


	2. Musings

As it stands, I'm lying to myself. After Integra died I swore that there would never be another, and that I'd never mess up the way I did with her. Ten years have passed and history is repeating itself. She had a sister, to think that the little girl that awakened me and the cold hearted woman she grew into had a sister, someone like her in mind and body. They were twins, yet one was removed so she would not have to bear the burden of the family. It makes me wonder, what if Valerie had remained behind and Integra was taken, would it have turned out this way?  
  
Valerie, she looks so much like her sister, she found me quite recently, it was no more than a month ago that she opened my door and gave her blood to me. She's a brave one, strong willed and her mind is something that has been missing in this mansion for many a long year. As humans go, she isn't bad, though even as I say that, I have to stop myself. She is no longer human, not necessarily by choice, but she doesn't deny it either. I made her immortal rather than leaving her to bleed to death. It seemed wrong that a girl born from Hellsing should die in such a pitiful way. Trying to kill herself, a razor to the wrist. Her sister tried it, but didn't get far, the butler stopped her. God I miss her, we had a strange relationship, never a good day when one of us was around, and it was always taunts and teases, orders and demands, nothing more.  
  
Lying in this bed with her, I think too much in times like these, but then again, there never were times like these. Not since Van Helsing first awakened me and killed my lover have I felt in this way. I swore to destroy it and here I lay, I guard dog for the very family that nearly destroyed me. I hate them, and yet. Valerie's asleep, she has been for several hours now, the sun is coming up, but for me to move I must move her as well. She seems content on me right now. Maybe a day in the bed wouldn't be bad, as long as the curtains are closed there's no problem.  
  
I will wait and watch her as I did with Integra, we will start the organization again, I must find the police girl. We have not spoken in a while, she is not dead because I feel her even now. She is now as I once was, no master, no longer a servant to man. What made me the puppy to this family, I still know not, the head altered me, made me something else. Times change, but the people remain the same, and as it stands at this moment, neither of us will die, the world will be taken back. I will see to its revival myself. 


	3. Old Friends Return

I received a strange call two days ago, I a waitress in a small vampires only club when my boss brought the phone to me. After threatening my customer's manhood I took the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It is good to here your voice, police girl."  
  
Police girl, even now as I consider it, there had been one man daring enough to call me that. I paused before replying, and even though I knew who it was, I had to ask.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Do you not remember your master?"  
  
"I have no master, now give me a name."  
  
"Alucard, but then again you knew that."  
  
"Sir. Why do you call me?"  
  
"There have been some interesting happenings around the mansion and we would like you back here."  
  
"Sir Hellsing died Master, and who is we?"  
  
"Come."  
  
With that the receiver went dead in my hand. He wanted me back, after he had made such a big deal of getting rid of me. When my shift ended I went home, to my small apartment to prepare. The bar was a haven for vampires during the day, it was a human night-club by night. Interesting cover up. I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, recalling my dismissal from the Hellsing Organization.  
  
^ Flash Back ^  
  
Alucard had appeared beside my bed at early dusk. I noticed the blood on his hands and the sadness behind his eyes as I sat up and watched him. He told me that Sir Integra had died from the wound she had received at the hands of Enrico Maxwell. She had released him and he felt that he had an obligation to me before he preformed his last task.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Shh, you refused the last time, you will take it this time if I must force you. I'm leaving for a period, the time for creatures such as we is coming to an end."  
  
He cut his wrist and I watched him bleed. It was tempting, but I looked away.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
He forced me, he sat on me and held his hand over my mouth. I shrieked but he refused to let me go. I felt my body shake, as though someone had poisoned me. When I woke next he was gone, body and mind. I no longer felt stuck to him as I had in the early hours. I left that night, after what I had seen, I could not stay.  
  
^ End Flash Back^  
  
"What is going on master?"  
  
I went to him, that night. The bus ride was long, but we made it just before dawn. I hid for the day in a hotel room and at dusk I walked to the mansion. Stopping before I reached the steps I saw a strange site. The window to Sir Integra's office was lit up and a figure was in it. I forced myself to blink a few times, it was she, and I knew it was she. I walked in and knocked on the door and when it opened, I half expected Walter to be standing there. He wasn't of course, I had seen him dead, and my master over him. Going up to the office I took a breath and opened the door.  
  
In front of me was my master at the right side of the large leather chair. The chair itself turned from him to me but it was who in the chair that caused my knees to buckle under me. I would have hit the floor if not for Alucard. He grabbed the back of my shirt to keep me from falling. The woman spoke and I sighed, it was not her.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
I heard Alucard laugh beside me and we both looked at him for a moment. He sat me down on the couch and walked back to her.  
  
"Integra was 'Sir' to everyone who knew her."  
  
"Oh, well then. My name is Valerie Leonora Hellsing. I believe your name was Victoria?"  
  
"Yes. What is all this about?"  
  
"There have been.well.problems. The vampire population has nearly doubled in the time that the Hellsing Organization was on hiatus, as off now I would like to stop that. Alucard mentioned something about you being able to train soldiers?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, but I haven't done so in several years."  
  
"As you know there are dungeons below this castle, you will be given a room and supplies."  
  
"Great, back to medical blood in small packages."  
  
"Quite the contrary. You may do what you like for your food supply that is not my concern. What is, however, is the toning down of this over- abundance of nightwalkers. Will you help us?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could."  
  
"Good. I'll give you a period of 2 weeks to get your affairs in order and to be back here."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I have a question, where will the men come from?"  
  
"The military, American and British. The Americans will be trained here and shipped home when their training is complete. I expect them to be trained well."  
  
"Yes. Mas.Sir Alucard?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"My weapon, is it still here?"  
  
"Yes, the Halconnen is still in the dungeons where you left it."  
  
"Thank you. I'll go and prepare for the transfer then."  
  
I left but as I did a few things about that conversation bothered me. The bus ride home gave me time to think about them. There was a reason master was standing so close to her. Obviously the woman wasn't Integra; otherwise she would have slapped him away. No, she wasn't that woman, but she was related somehow. I noticed something else too. They were holding hands, or it looked like it. Maybe I saw wrong. I wonder what he uses for his food source? There would be more time to consider these thoughts after I was back at the mansion. If it came right down to it, I'd ask Alucard. He wouldn't tell me, but it never hurts to ask him. 


	4. Demons

Seras Victoria. There isn't much I can say about her, our first meeting was a bit strange, though from Alucard's reception I suppose she was expecting Integra. We do look alike; I see that now from the pictures on the disks. She seemed a bit distraught, maybe because of the time limit I placed on her beginning with us. When she left the mansion, Alucard had taken his usual seat at the couch and given me a very strange look, almost like he was preparing to pounce on me. I must say, at that point I probably would have enjoyed it, but he never did.  
  
"Seras seemed a little perturbed."  
  
"She would be, we parted on bad terms."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
".."  
  
No reply. I was getting used to that from him. We would get to a point in our conversation and then he would stop. I would hit a nerve and his replies would cease and I never knew what it was that he would stop on either. I love his mystery at times, but then there are others where I want to slap that insensate grin off his face. Sadly, my hitting him is about as likely as his pouncing on me. He's staring at the moon again and it makes me wonder if there isn't some connection between him and it.  
  
"What was she to you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Victoria."  
  
Again, no answer. I looked at him, trying to decipher is facial expressions, but with him there's no telling. Looking at him when he smiles, I have to hold back a laugh. When he does smile, which isn't often, one of his fangs hangs over the side of his mouth, like a bad over-bite. Watching him try regain the composure after something like me laughing at him, is an odd experience. He seems to be at a loss to control his facial muscles, there is no expression on it, but his eyes are revealing. Those eyes, the red tint to them, it makes me wonder sometimes if my eyes aren't like that because of his 'gift.' A gift, he calls the immortality a present that most refuse to take. I still haven't decided, but death is not an option anymore. He's talking again, I realize I haven't heard most of what he's just said. When I look up at him he makes a strangled noise and stops.  
  
"You haven't heard a word have you?"  
  
"Sorry, I was lost."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
God! I hate in when he does that. He just disappeared from his seat in the couch and there his hands are on my shoulders again. His touch, no matter how gentle he tries to be, it still makes my skin crawl. He seems to like the jump he gives me, I can hear him laughing at me. But once again, it appears that my mind has trailed off, I can hear him, whispering something.  
  
".. You're so tense master."  
  
"Alucard. Do you try to scare me?"  
  
"I scare you do I? Well then."  
  
"Well what? I'm human aren't I? Your kind has terrified humans for many a year."  
  
"Hmm.perhaps you're right."  
  
He leaves me a bundle of nerves when he's done playing with me. Sitting in the room, alone. He leaves me, confused and feeling tenser than when we started. The last few nights we've been sharing the bed, it's weird to wake up and see his pale body beside me. I pushed against him last night, my back against his and he fell out of the bed. It was funny, but he didn't get back in with me either. I watched him grab his clothes and leave me. He's been getting more and more secretive recently, it might be the something that I read about in one of Integra's disks.  
  
"Alucard, he has a monster inside of him, something he cannot control. Luckily he doesn't have to, his vampiric tendencies are locked away by the seals on his gloves. If those are released then his grasp on the monster will be void. It scares me to think that there is something more vile under his calm personality."  
  
It makes me wonder if he isn't being forced into something by this other side of him. I'm afraid to ask, I may never ask, unless he does something. 


	5. Thinking

There's something wrong with me; a power coursing through my veins that has been locked away. The seals are broken and I feel that it is the ancient vampire in me that is waking. The way that girl pushes me and what I want to do to her if she pushes any hard, I'd go stand on the roof and wait for the sun to rise. I actually did that the other day; my coat nearly caught fire. I know I can't kill myself, but there's something dangerous growing beneath the surface, trying to break free of the restraints. Valerie, I fear, does not understand, just as her sister was.  
  
Integra, the bitch, she left me, knowing that I could keep her alive. She left the information there, the way to release me, and even as Valerie was the one that did it, I feel that it was Integra. Even dead she's a pain in the ass. I feel like I'm on a drug that I can't break the addiction to, but what is it? I'm in the dungeon, in my chair as usual, though I feel like I'm hiding. I don't hide, I lurk, but even now I'm not sure that this could be considered lurking. Seras is back and that hurts me more than playing master with Valerie. That's all this is, a game to her, or me. Am I the pawn, or is she? Damn I'm talking to myself again.  
  
I'm thinking, I have been for a while, but as I do I feel my brain melt. It's almost like there is something burning in the back of my mind, something trying to break out. I know what will happen if it does, the same thing that happened with Van Helsing, death. Mine or hers, or both. She thinks I can protect her from the monsters, but what will she do when she discovers that I am one? Will she reseal me and lock me away as her father and his father before him had done. Van Helsing sealed me away, and his son gave me more power to fight back. Damn them; curse this whole frickin' family. Do they want me to attack them? Show them what I can do?  
  
I could attack them and kill them all, but then again there aren't many of them left and once the girl is dead there will be no more. Heavens, I wish there was someone else, I was happier when I knew nothing of Valerie, as I watched her through the painting. No such luck, no way to hide it, but now I'm faced with something stranger. There is a feeling around her; it was the same with her sister before her, though with Integra I understood it. Whether it is her love for me or mine for.no. I don't love, I can't. Look at me, I've been dead for over 500 years and yet when a little girl throws herself at me, I go for her as if I was a teenager. Ack.  
  
It seems the restless spirit is awake and free, strength has been freed and power with it. This is a gift I give her, and her family. See what you have created, and what your creation can do. 


	6. Freedom 1

*This is an omniscient chapter, there's no other way to explain what he's done without someone who is above it all telling you. *  
  
There was a noticeable change in Alucard's demeanor that night. Though he kept his eyes on the young men, watching them storm the factory; he knew something that they did not. His demon had awakened and though he tried, he could contain it no longer. The surge it gave him made the loyal servant of the Hellsing family over-step his bounds. His bounds, they had been broken by a dying woman, the figures on his gloves were made void and in their release an anger was released. They had killed his lover and sealed him away and now it was time for revenge.  
  
The FREAKs were there, pitiful excuses for vampires, he laughed at them as he killed them, telling them just how pitiful they really were. As the mortals gathered around him, in the mess of blood and dead ghouls he laughed and slaughtered his own men in front of the very girl who he had trained years before. Seras Victoria, she stood there watching her master, her leader kill the soldiers, the horror of it making her sick. He stopped when the last one was dead and turned to her, stalking towards her, his figure bloodied and her men broken. He spoke to her, touching her face with his blood soaked glove.  
  
"See what I have become, police girl, what I have made you?"  
  
"No.no.I won't let you."  
  
She raised her gun and shot at him, watching him take the repetitive bullets without thought. The gun clicked, it was empty and there were no more bullets. He grabbed her, holding her throat tightly in his hand, but he could not kill her, he smirked evilly and laughed at her, as he left her in the mess of a room. He walked away, and the screams of the humans that he killed as he walked towards the mansion echoed in her ears.  
  
"Master.how could you do this?"  
  
He was at the mansion, his home for years. That evil smile plastered on his face. His eyes as he entered Sir Hellsing's office were glowing a bright red, and angry fire burning behind them. She was ready for him, unlike the soldiers, she had been warned by Seras that there was something wrong with him. She did not shoot him, but let him come at her, nearly choke her. She had something to stop him, and waited for the time to use it. He strangled her with his hands, she tried to fight him off, finally hitting the button on her desk. A light shone, a bright one and it blinded them both. He dropped her cursing and hiding his eyes. Ultraviolet, it was burning him. She watched in terror as he growled at the pain. He was not the man she had met in the dungeons, he was a creature, a monster and as it had been her family's heritage, she knew she had to destroy him, or at least stop him. She knew how, but he would hate her for it.  
  
Seras had come back, but the light of the room kept her away. It was hurting her as much as him, but then it stopped. He growled loudly as she entered the room, no longer her master but something else, something angry and dangerous. Valerie was against the wall when she came in, she called to the girl to help her.  
  
"There is a man, I need him. I know nothing about magic, I need him to reseal this creature, permanently."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." 


	7. Freedom 2

He would be sealed again. He had to be. Alucard had turned into a monster, her sister had known he would, but how to stop him was something she did not record. In one of the disks, encrypted and hidden from him was the curse, or cure to his madness. There was a man that could do it, an old man in town that knew him well. He was vampire priest, and ran a haven for the creatures of the night. Seras found him, but it seems he had already heard about their plight from a servant of his. He grabbed his things and she escorted him to her master. Valerie had, in the time she was alone with him, managed to secure him to the wall, he was burned seriously and when she saw the priest coming she turned off the contraption, issuing a loud growl from Alucard.  
  
The man smirked at him, the same look in his eyes as Alucard's. Drawing the symbol on the ground and warning the girls behind him that it may not hold, the creature before them was more dangerous than he had been. Both knew and understood that if it did not work to seal the monster away, they would have to kill him, and it would take both to do it. As the chant began there were painful sounds coming from the imprisoned vampire. He knew what as happening for it had been done before. The man handed Valerie a silver contraption and told her that if she wanted something permanent, the seal must be burned into him. She winced at the thought, but did as she was told, pushing the symbol into his hand. He snapped at her, cursing her name but she didn't hear him, or if she did, she ignored it. The magic began, the symbol on the ground rising above them all, and with it the wound on his hand burned deeper. He howled in pain as a fire surged through him, locking the creature away. The image that had been drawn on the floor and its mirror broke and then disappeared, and his body dropped, his eyes closing and the fire behind them fading. The man released him from the bars that held him and he crumpled to the floor, matching burns imprinted on his hands. 


	8. Closure?

I watched him, wanted to run towards him, but after the scare he gave me, trying to strangle me, I was afraid. The old man beside me turned, his sands in his hands. He knelt and blew the pattern away, I watched it scatter and leave the broken body of the creature. He looked at me then and with a small commanding voice ordered me.  
  
"He is in the family now, control him and never remove the bonds."  
  
I nodded but did not respond further. Seras led him away as I watched the vampire on the floor. Something possessed me and I knelt beside him, my hand on his back. He pulled his head up after a moment and looked at me, a strange look in his eyes, as though he was in pain. I figured he was, after all, what we had put him through was like torture. But what about what he put me through? Did he know the pain that he caused me?  
  
He got up slowly, never uttering a word, I wondered if he remembered any of his outburst. Sitting on his knees in front of me, he reached on of his bloody hands out and touched my face, smearing blood across my cheek. I moved away from him, and the confused look on his face was too much for me to deal with. He had hurt me, not physically, but mentally, emotionally. Those men were my men, and I thought I could trust him, after what I went through to find him and this house, he couldn't know. I left him down there, alone. I couldn't face the monster right now, I wanted to scream or cry or do something, but there was nothing.  
  
Going up the stairs to the office I began to understand why my sister had been so cold and lifeless. It was because of him, because she knew what he could be, what he could do. I'm afraid of him now, what will happen to our relationship now that he's been resealed? The office is dark and lonely, the moon beams are on the couch, but there's no Alucard there. I'm crying, why am I crying?  
  
*P.O.V. change *  
  
I can hear her above me, sobbing into the desk. My brain feels like mush, lord, there's blood everywhere. There are burns on my hands, the seal pattern has been returned. Now what? Our relationship seems to have turned; she will grow cold just as her sister did in the past. So much for second chances. It's my own fault I suppose; I destroyed everything just as I always do. She's so upset, I can't comfort her, I'm the one who did this to her in the first place.  
  
History repeats itself but with this one we have an eternity together, whether she likes it or not, there is no easy way out. 


End file.
